


Playground

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, I don't project on my characters or anything, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Corinne's niece and nephew come for a visit and they go have some fun at a local playground





	

“Hey, don’t forget Brady and Emery are coming today.” I told Sebastian as we ate breakfast. His eyes lit up as he looked at me, a huge grin spreading on him face.

“I totally forgot they were coming!” He said, full of excitement and grinning from ear to ear.

“Yep, so make sure you wear tennis shoes. You know Brady loves to run you down.” I took a bite of my eggs and smiled at him.

“Yes ma’am.” He chuckled with a mock salute as I took a sip of my coffee. He and I finished breakfast, giving each other sweet looks and small touches of the hand. He finished his food and grabbed our plates, putting them in the sink and then coming back behind my chair. 

“I love you.” I told him as I leaned my head back, my eyes meeting his. I smiled at him, receiving a beautiful smile in return.

“I love you too, iubită.” He whispered before leaning forward so his lips were above mine. He bent down and kissed me, his hands cupping my face gently. “We should probably get dressed.” He chuckled and ran his thumb gently over my cheek. 

“You’re probably right.” I chuckled in return. He moved so I could stand up. I started heading upstairs, Sebastian following close behind me. I felt his eyes behind me and smiled. “Stop staring at my ass, Seb.” I said in a mockingly stern voice as we walked into the bedroom. 

“But your ass is cute. I just want to squeeze it all day.” He crooned in my ear as I stood in front of the dresser. I bent down and started rummaging through my drawers before I felt his hands on my butt.

“You better behave yourself, mister. We’re about to be around children.” I turned around and scolded him. 

“You’re so cute when you get like this. He smirked as me and walked away, slipping a t-shirt on. I slipped on a pair of jeans and walked over to him and pushed his chest playfully. 

“You are so damn awful! You better behave yourself or you don’t get to touch the butt.” I looked at him, pointing at him.

“And if I do behave?” He said with chuckle as his arms wrapped around my waist.

“Then if you’re not too tired when they leave, we’ll have a little playtime of our own.” I raised my eyes brows and smirked before kissing him gently. He pulled me closer to him and let out a quiet moan before the doorbell rang, causing us to break our kiss.

“I’ll go get it.” He crooned, pecking my lips quickly before bounding out of the room and down the stairs. I smiled as I slipped on my shirt, my apartment filling with giggles and small voices. I slipped on my shoes and started heading downstairs.

“Where’s Auntie Rin?” My nephew, Brady, said sweetly, looking up at Sebastian. My niece was in his arms, playing with his hair. 

“Why don’t you look up here and find out?” I chuckled. Brady and Emery heads flew up as I landed on the last step on the stairs. I was greeted with smiles brighter than the sun. Emery leaped out of Sebastian’s arms and ran to me at the same time as Brady.

“Auntie Rin!” They shouted in unison, hugging my legs and giggling. 

“Looks like they’re happy to see you.” Sebastian chuckled as he watched them fawn over me. He smiled at me, those bright, pale eyes shining. 

“We love you too, Uncle Crab.” Emery looked over to him and smiled innocently, her blue eyes as bright as his. 

“I love you too, dragută.” Sebastian smiled at her before kissing the top of her head. 

“Are you guys ready to go to the park?” I asked as Brady looked up at me. Sebastian wrapped his arm around my waist as the children looked at us, shaking their heads so hard I though they might fall off.

“Then let’s get a move on!” Sebastian bellowed, opening the door and letting the kids go out before me. As I grabbed the backpack and walked past him, he pecked my cheek. I felt his hand move lower down my back and rest on my butt as we walked.

“What did I tell you?” I scolded him quietly, nudging him in the ribs as I watched Emery and Brady walk in front of us. He let out a chuckle as I grabbed his hand, matching the sight in front of us.

We made it to the park and I started setting up the gazebo with snacks for them to graze on as Sebastian chased my niece and nephew all around the playground. The air quickly filled with giggles and squeals. I smiled as Sebastian followed Brady on the monkey bars, Emery only a couple bars behind him.

“You know, you’re just as childish as they are. And they are actually children.” I laughed as Emery came over to me. Sebastian landed on his feet before Brady reached the end. 

“You know I’m just a big kid!” Seb shouted to me. He went to where Brady was and grinned.

“Catch me, Uncle Seb!” Brady giggled as he fell. Sebastian caught him and they laughed as I sat on the swing next to Emery. I stared at them and smiled in a trance before I heard Emery’s tiny voice.

“Auntie Rin?” She squeaked, breaking my concentration on the boys and looking at her.

“What is it, Em?” I asked gently and smiled at her.

“Are you going to stay with Uncle Crab forever?” She asked shyly, flashing those big blue eyes and smiling sheepishly.

“I hope so. Why do you ask, sweetie?” I tried to sound calm as I watched her twiddled her thumbs and looked down.

“Because I think he is very handsome. I just want you to be happy. I can tell he loves you and I hope one day a boy will love me like that.” She smiled at me before looking away, an adorable shade of red coming across her pale cheeks. 

“You’ll find someone who loves you like that one day. I promise.” I chuckled and watched the boys run around, playing soccer in the field.

“I hope so.” She sighed before jumping off the swing and running to the playground. I got up and walked to the gazebo. A moment later, I felt Sebastian’s arms wrap around my waist and kiss my neck.

“I know that look you had. What’s up, iubită?” He asked sweetly. 

“Emery just asked me if you and I were going to be together forever. And she told me she hopes she finds a man who loves her as much as you love me.” I replied, my own cheeks turning red as I turned to face him. 

“We’re together forever, baby. And it sounds to me like your niece has a crush on me.” He puffed his chest out a bit and smirked at me.

“For some reason, everyone in my family loves you. I thought at least one of them wouldn’t like you.” I chuckled and kissed him gently as I grabbed his hands, running my thumbs over the tops. 

“I’m just that good, printesă.” He kissed me back and smiled. “I’m starting to get hungry. I’ll go get mischief and chaos over there.” He crooned and kissed me again before walking away. He came back with the children and sat them down. We had a picnic, laughing and giggling at each other. Sebastian leaned over to kiss me and I saw Emery and Brady out of the corner of my eye, each with a completely different look.

“Blech!” Brady gagged, putting his head in his hands. Sebastian laughed as he broke the kiss, looking over my nephew. 

“Don’t worry, om mic. One day, you’ll find someone you like to kiss.” He told him in a matter of fact tone, smiling at me.

“Girls are yucky!” Brady shouted and ran off, leaving Sebastian and I in a fit of giggles. Emery just looked at us with a dreamy look.

“You look like you’re getting sleepy, dragută.” Sebastian commented as he looked at her, a small smile on his lips. She nodded and rubbed her eyes as Brady came back and curled up next to Sebastian. Emery followed suit, her body curling into the opposite side. 

“I’m going to clean up, okay? And then we can take them home?” I whispered, kissing his cheek. He nodded as I stood up and just as quickly as everything was there, it was gone and with half the noise. I picked Emery up and Sebastian picked Brady up and we carried them back to our place. We got them inside and laid them on the couch, covering them up as they rested,

“They look so peaceful.” Sebastian whispered, gently kissing both of their foreheads and walking over to me. 

“They really do.” I murmured as I pulled him into my arms, burying my face in his chest.

“We’ll have some of our own. One day, I promise.” He crooned and kissed the top of my forehead. 

“You must have been reading my mind.” I muttered and held him tighter, trying to fight back tears. 

“I know you and I both want it.” He whispered and held me tighter. 

“More than anything.” I whimpered.

“One day.” He cooed, running his hands over my back and humming. 

“One day.” I echoed, letting him hold me in the middle of the living room.


End file.
